Something Different
by Sagittarius Illusion
Summary: The choices we make shape the world, what would happen if we chose differently? Amy Rose stumbles upon a world full of different things, and she's not sure that she likes it. Kidnapped by a being with a disturbing amount of interest in her, she can only hope someone comes to her rescue, but it isn't someone she expects..
1. Prologue - Bloody and Broken

Oh, how _sweet _this revenge would be to him.

To him, it would be as sweet and delicious as a warm, sugary cookie on an icy winter's night. To them, horrifying and terrible, like a child's first taste of a vegetable.

A rather disgusting, rotten, and bloodied vegetable.

A sly smirk played on his muzzle, red-stained fangs lit in the dim light of the chamber. He hovered over a table, – an operating one, no less – with his victim strapped to it, bound by rope and knot.

"Please!" the poor fellow wailed, voice cracking with tears of fear as he flailed as much as his restraints would allow him, "_Please_, do-don't! Think about what you're about to do.."

"Oh, I'm fully aware, old _friend_. This is just more.. Fun, shall we say?"

"This isn't fun at _all_! This is just inhumane!"

The figure didn't reply. He merely played with a glowing light bulb, which hung from a long, weary, and gray string. But _oh_, what a magnificent job it did, only lighting the small area of the operating table.

"You're a smart kid, right?" the figure asked his victim.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Ah, yes," he said quietly, almost _dangerously _quiet. "Fourteen, right?"

"Y-Yeah..,"

"Than you know about this, correct? The light bulb? Invented by Thomas Edison, and they're rather popular sources of light.."

"Get to the point,"

He chuckled darkly, his hand now firmly grasping the bulb. With a powerful yank, the string snapped away from the object, the light within it dying in an instant.

"You know what they're made up of, right?"

"Of course," the prisoner scoffed. "Glass and wires, basically."

"I wonder.. What will happen to these mere wires and glass when I do this?"

The smirk on his muzzle slowly evolved into something much more sadistic, something sickening and unholy, like a grin of some demented demon. His free hand clenched into a tight fist for a moment, and when he let it loose, the palm was glowing – almost radiating – with a neon green energy so bright, it hurt the eyes just to look directly at it.

"N-NO! St-Stop! You don't even know what you're-"

Without even letting the poor sod finish his sentence, the figure's glowing hand hit the bulb with a surprisingly swift motion, almost as if the hand fancied itself a wild cat, and the bulb was it's prey.

Regardless of what results the psychopath expected, as soon as his palm collided with the 'mere wires and glass', shards of clear material shot in all directions, for the bulb had broken on impact.

"Oh," the figure stammered. "That.. wasn't supposed to happen."

The figure just stared at the shattered object – as if he expected it to rematerialize – with a shocked, almost sorrowful glare. He bit his lip thoughtfully, seeming to ponder what in Gaia's name should he do now.

The prisoner, however, seemed quite merry and joyous at his captor's failure, for he sneered insults and scoffed sarcastically how "logical that great plan of yours was. Geniuses of future generations will marvel at your intellect!"

"How in Mobius' name did you figure _that _would work, anyway? How does slamming your hand into glass scream 'good plan' to you-"

Cut off for the second time that day, the prisoner did nothing more but yelp when the figure was upon him, bulb discarded to the floor, for he needed both hands to strangle the defenseless lad.

"You know, I was going to let the deadly radiation of the energy kill you painlessly.."

His victim flailed helplessly once again, eyes gleaming with new unshed tears.

"..And I _was _about to strangle you until those lungs of yours said 'goodnight'.."

A small glimmer of hope came over the prisoner as his neck was released from the vice-grip of his captor. Was the figure going to let him live? And if luck had finally turned in his favor, would he let him go? The outside world seemed so sweet to him now, for the horrors he had seen in this one room were enough to last him five lifetimes.

"..But strangling _is _rather cliché, isn't it?"

Without a warning or even a millisecond for the prisoner to process how luck was indeed not in his favor, a spear – made of the same energy the figure used - went straight through the captive's chest, pitilessly tearing through flesh, bone, and most importantly – his heart.

"Good night, don't let the maggots bite!" the figure roared in laughter as he left the area through an unseen door, leaving the prisoner's corpse to rot alone.

**Was it good or not? Worth continuing or worth leaving? Leave a review with your thoughts! It helps motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Thoughtless Times

**First off, I'd like to address something I forgot to mention in the last chapter.**

**As the user Qwisse was oh-so kind enough to point out, I neglected to mention that the official characters (such as Amy, whom I said would be in this story in the summary) would not show up until the next chapter (this one). I sincerely apologize for any confusion I may have caused – the first chapter was to introduce the main conflict without spoiling major details.**

**I'd also like to thank my other reviewers for stopping by to comment on it as well! Thank you very much for your support in reviewing my first story – I highly appreciate it. (If only I could insert gifs to show you my gratitude!)**

**Keep in mind that '~ ~ ~' means a time-skip, and '*~*' means a point-of-view change.**

**I do believe I have been rambling long enough – here is the new chapter!**

Far from the cruel intentions of the bloodied chamber, the setting of this place was far more pleasant than it. The sky open and clear to all, no fluff of clouds to conceal any of it's beauty. The birds and butterflies seemed to chase each other in a merry game of tag, the sun gave it's all in giving the land and all it's dark corners the warm light it needed, and even the trees seemed to stand taller.

Anyone of a normal mind would at least be at peace with the environment. He was not like normal people.

His black-furred ears twitched irritably at a blue jay that strayed too close to him, causing it to tweet in alarm and flutter off in a flurry of feathers. He glared after it for a moment, before redirecting himself to the path ahead.

_I do not have the time for the things fools amuse themselves with – this had better be worth my while. _He thought to himself, a scowl he was all too familiar with settled on his lips.

The forest in which he trekked in thinned out to reveal a small structure – a cabin of sorts. Upon inspection, one might find that it was recently built – and with the craftsmanship of a careful man.

Of course, they did not care to hire the humans to do this kind of work. _Must have built it himself. _He concluded, twisting the knob and thrusting the door open, as if he didn't care that it was most rude to barge in a house you did not own.

A small, yellow, and two-tailed fox was humped over a wooden worktable, when he entered, like he was in the middle of an inspection of a peculiar object. The fox seemed to notice the sound the door made when he slammed it, for he snapped his head towards him, and smiled.

"Shadow! Glad that you could make it. I hope I didn't make you miss anything.."

Shadow decided to skip a rather long and tiresome conversation on how he had to explain to a rather angry Rouge that he had to miss the dinner (not a date, simply a friendly meal – as friendly as a social event with him could be) with her and some of her friends. "What did you call me over for?"

"Oh, just an experiment or two I want to perform with the Chaos Emeralds. I need two people to perform it, so-"

"You plan to have me do your tests with Faker,"

Tails nodded, his eyes sparked with hope for a moment.

A barely audible sigh escaped him. "I'll assist in your irrational research, merely because I am already here, and I have no intention of walking back home without having done something productive,"

The fox's blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Awesome! One sec, let me wake Sonic up!"

The soft hum of two tails spinning at incredible velocity entered Shadow's ears as Tails flew over to the worn leather couch his blue counterpart snoozed upon. His snores were atrocious, a thin stream of drool slowly trickling down the edge of his mouth – it was _revolting._

Tails softly shook his proclaimed older brother, "Sonic, wake up. Shadow's here to help us.."

A low murmur came, almost coming out as nothing but wordless sound, but Shadow's keen hearing picked it up: "Huh..? Five more minutes, lil' buddy..,"

The kitsune continued to gently shake the blue blur to no avail, for the hedgehog was apparently in the midst of a wondrous dream of chilidog mountains and soda-pop oceans. Shadow could not help but be slightly disappointed in him – one would almost think he would start to propose to his oh-so loved favorite food.

After what seemed to be the millionth request for him to wake up, The Ultimate Lifeform had reached his limit. With all his patience thrown out the window, he stormed up to the slumbering speedster, and proceeded to flip the couch.

When it hit the ground, at long last, Sonic bolted up right, eyes dilated and ears perked.

However, when his green pools laid their sights upon the black hedgehog, an energetic and confident spark came to him. "Heh, didn't know you had it in 'ya, Shads! What's up?"

"For a hedgehog known for his athletic ability and unlimited energy, you sleep a lot," Shadow muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

If Sonic had heard it, he made no attempt to respond. "So, ol' Shadsy is here to lend a hand, eh?"

"Your need to address me as something other than my actual name irritates me to no end."

"You take all the fun out of it, Shadster!" the hedgehog laughed, before pausing for a moment, "If you're gonna be so picky about it, how about you decide? How about Shad-Lad? Mister Darky?"

"If this is an attempt to be funny, I do not find it to be amusing in the slightest. I did not come here for games, I came to help,"

Much to Shadow's chagrin, this did not dampen his counterpart's spirit in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed to boost the obnoxious attitude the speedster possessed.

"The Scrooge finally donates to the poor! C'mon, let's get to it!" Sonic chirped, dashing off before anyone could comment on the comparison to Shadow and Scrooge.

Sometime later, everything seemed to be going according to plan. Tails had given them the proper instructions, Sonic was fully awake and chipper, and Shadow had somehow resisted the urge to give a cold remark to the hedgehog every time he said something idiotic.

But there was only one thing that bothered the black hedgehog.

"Miles," Shadow began. "What outcome do you hope for, when this is completed? I am at a loss for what is to gain from experimenting with Chaos Emeralds,"

Tails gave a thoughtful look for a moment, as if he had forgotten, then he seemed to remember, "A Chaos Control by itself can teleport the user anywhere, anytime. However, it can only teleport whoever is holding the Emerald in use. So, I was wondering what would happen if two Chaos Controls were combined."

He was pleased with the answer, and said nothing more as the kitsune handed him the red Emerald, and Sonic the yellow Emerald. Scurrying to a panel with buttons and levers galore, Tails gave the thumbs-up – everything was ready to go.

_Oh, why does he always leave me behind? _

The tranquil forest was no longer covered in it's blanket of peaceful silence, for a carnation-furred hedgehog stripped it away with her boisterous stomping. The birds fled in a storm of flapping wings and high-pitched shrieks, the squirrels bolted for the more serene and less dangerous cover of the tree-tops, and even the plants themselves seemed to shy away from the muttering hedgehog.

"I'll, uh, smack him right on the face, then kiss the spot where I hit! Yeah, _yeah!_" she said to no one at all, "That's how good ol' Amy Rose handles things!"

With the look of determination in her eye, she paraded over to the small shack Tails had built himself and his best friend – her beloved Sonic! He had to be there, right?

She had the entire encounter they would have planned to the smallest detail. The elegant Amy Rose would stride into the household, her hair flowing in a lovely way and eyes twinkling with adoration and confidence. He would stare at her, mouth agape as he realized how gorgeous she was. Her love would ask her on a date to an excellent restaurant, she would concur, and the pair would live happily ever after, with five children, of course.

Her hand firmly squeezed the door handle, and shoved it open with surprising vigor. Little did she know how much her eagerness to see her love would cost her.

The Chaos Control was always an exhilarating experience – waves of pure energy flowing throughout the body, a sense of easiness settling onto you, he always found it amazing.

"Chaos Control!" they both called out at once, the Emeralds reacting accordingly in a dazzling display of light. The area around him had not changed in the slightest – he had not teleported yet.

But Shadow noticed that – instead of feeling at peace with the world – a sensation of uncontrolled strength, seething anger, and suffocating grief washed over him like a tidal wave suddenly. It caused him to gasp, and stumble away from his counterpart.

This triggered a spark to fly between them – a literal spark. It was orange in color, and floated in the air, being rather erratic from it's constant yet swift jumping between the two. More generated from nowhere at all, and joined the first spark. This continued for a few more moments, where they began to swirl together to form an oval.

"Incredible!" Tails squeaked, eyes wide and curious. The fox quickly grasped his Miles Electric, and proceeded to scan the occurrence.

"A portal! Guys, it's a por-"

The sentence was never finished, for the loud banging of the door interrupted it. It had been shoved carelessly into the wall, leaving a noticeable crack in it, and in the midst, stood Amy Rose.

Her eyes lit up with fangirlish joy, as she screamed, "_Sonic!_" Consumed by her eagerness to do nothing but run to him, she did just that. However, her plan was foiled by the cocky blue blur, whom quickly side-stepped as she swept past.

Sonic realized too late how horrible of an idea that was.

Amy didn't have time to stop herself, and had fallen into the portal head-first, leaving no trace.

**I realize that this chapter isn't perfect, (especially sense I'm not entirely satisfied with how I wrote the ending) but I am here to learn, aren't I?**

**If you feel like it, tell me what you thought. Helps me keep motivated, and helps me learn. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
